I Love You
by AnimeGirl639
Summary: Pantherlily goes to defeat a dark guild, but gets defeated. He writes a poem about what happened to him right before he dies. Will Gajeel figure out what happens?
1. The Poem

**Hey! FairyPokemonLove here. This is a poem about Pantherlily and Gajeel. hope you enjoy!**

**Wendy. Fairy-San does not own Fairy Tail.**

**Me. Thanks Wendy! FairyPokemonLove, over and out!**

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V**

"so, wheres Pantherlily? Asked Gray. I shrugged. "How should i know?" I said. "But hes your Nakama!" Exclaimed Natsu. "I said, i dont know! Hes probably at my house! I growled angrily. I saw the old geezer walking out of the infirmity holding a piece of paper and looking depressed.

"Listen up, kids." I gave a start. This must be important. I thought. The geezer always calls us brats. "Today one of my children have..." he paused, obviously not able to continue hi sentence. "Today, one of our family have... passed on.." he managed to say. There were looks of shoxk on everyones face. "W-who was it?" Asked Bunny Girl. The geezer looked right at me and i knew it wasnt good. "It was Pantherlily."

**Makarov P.O.V**

As i said those words, i saw Gajeel grow rigid with shock. "Before he died, our corageous exeed wrote us a poem about what was happening to him." I cleared my throat and began.

_"I think of the man_

_Who was my once known friend_

_As i lay upon this bed_

_But one day he hurt me_

_Telling me i wasnt very strong_

_Then he turned around and left me._

_I wanted to become stronger_

_So i went to take a job_

_But they told me i couldnt fend for myself_

_And they turned around and left me_

_So i stole a flyer_

_Not knowing it was to fight a dark guild_

_Now as i grow weaker_

_I regret all i did_

_For the guild was too strong_

_And they beat me to a pulp_

_The client didnt care for my wounds_

_As i struggled to get home_

_I dont have much time_

_For my breath grows weaker_

_But i collapsed in front of the doors_

_No longer able to go further_

_But at least Wendy tried to save me_

_Though i told her i wasnt worth it_

_My time is nearly up_

_But there are some words i want you to hear_

_I know that i have failed you all_

_I just wanted to say_

_Gajeel_

_I love you."_

**Gajeel P.O.V**

I couldnt believe it. I knew i told Lily he wasnt as strong as me, but i never knew he would take it personally. I saw people staring at me with looks of anger, pity, shock, and sadness. It was only then i realized i was crying. I only had those last four words in my mind. 'Gajeel, I love you.' I started to get up to leave the room, when theworld went black...

I woke up gasping and sweating. I threw a frighthened glance to where Lily sleeps, and gave a relived sigh to see he was there. He opened his eye and said "Gajeel?" I grinned. "Lily. I love you."


	2. Authors Note

**Hey, Fairy here! Should i make a chapter on how Gajeel tells Lily about his dreams? I dont want the story to end so quickly...PM me for ideas!**

**FairyPokemonLove, over and out!**


	3. Confessions

**Hay people! I decided to make another chapter! Tell me how it iz plz!**

**Disclamer. I dont own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

**Gajeel P.O.V**

The next morning when i woke up, i was still traumatized by my dream last night. Lily kept shooting me confused glances because of my expression, and asking if i was alright. "Gajeel, are you sure nothings wrong?" He asked me. "Geehee! Couldnt be better!" I lied. I knew i should tell him about the dream, so i sighed and said "Actually, Lily, i need to tell you something..."

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

As soon as i woke up the next morning, i could tell there was something wrong with Gajeel. He was up way before me and had a strange look on his face when we got to the guild. I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he kept saying he was fine. Then, he sighed. "Actually, Lily, i need to tell you something..."

**Gajeel P.O.V**

After i said that, i heard Lily say "I thought so." I narrowed my eyes at him, but continued. "So i had this dream last night. I wasjust sitting around and talking, when the old geezer came out of the infirmary and told us you had... well... bit the dust." Lily just stared at me. "So then, he yold us you wrote something for us."

"Do you remember what it said?" Asked Lily. I racked my memory, trying to remember. "Umm... it was something along the lines of:

_I think of the man_

_Who was my once known friend_

_As i lay upon this bed_

_But one day he hurt me_

_Telling me i wasnt very strong_

_Then he turned around and left me._

_I wanted to become stronger_

_So i went to take a job_

_But they told me i couldnt fend for myself_

_And they turned around and left me_

_So i stole a flyer_

_Not knowing it was to fight a dark guild_

_Now as i grow weaker_

_I regret all i did_

_For the guild was too strong_

_And they beat me to a pulp_

_The client didnt care for my wounds_

_As i struggled to get home_

_I dont have much time_

_For my breath grows weaker_

_But i collapsed in front of the doors_

_No longer able to go further_

_But at least Wendy tried to save me_

_Though i told her i wasnt worth it_

_My time is nearly up_

_But there are some words i want you to hear_

_I know that i have failed you all_

_I just wanted to say_

_Gajeel_

_I love you" _just remembering those words actually brought tears to my eyes, but I turned my head and pretended i wasn't crying, because i didn't want to admit it.

**Pantherlily P.O.V**

Wow. I had no clue that Gajeel had a dream like that. I saw him turn his head, but not before i saw a glint of tears in his eyes. I looked at him, concerned. _Gajeel was crying? _I walked over to him, very slowly, and sat down next to him. "I'm always here for you Gajeel, you know that. I would never leave you." He looked at me, and i saw the tears flowing down his face in a steady torrent. He grinned at me.

"Geehee!"

* * *

**So, you like the end? I think i made Gajeel a little too emotional, though... R&R plz!**

**FairyPokemonLove, over and out!**


End file.
